


We'll Rise Above

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Baby Just For a Moment [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len's secretly a sweetheart, M/M, Shh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Leonard Snart didn't plan on falling in love. Certainly not with Raymond Palmer of all people. The Atom.A hero.





	We'll Rise Above

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fucking Christ, how long have I been working on this? I've been promising Len & Ray's story forever, I'm so sorry.
> 
> The second chapter I always planned to be Valentine's Day themed, so I'm hoping to have that up on Wednesday.
> 
> After that, there'll be two more chapters, I just need to find my notes for this as they've gone walkabouts >.<

Leonard Snart didn't plan on falling in love. Certainly not with Raymond Palmer of all people. The Atom.

A _ hero. _

It was late December, just after Christmas, and he'd decided to go on a short holiday to Star City. Plenty to rob there, maybe he'd go up against the Arrow and his team, find out who was under that mask.

The weather had been okay considering it was winter, and it had been snowing. That was starting to wash away now, under the heavy downpour. Len was hurrying along, as quickly as he could in this weather, wrapped in a warm coat, holding an umbrella overhead.

His hotel was on the next street, and as he walked, he saw  _ him  _ for the first time. He was stood in front of the door to an apartment building, in the pouring rain, obviously searching for something.

Len sighed to himself, he couldn't walk past this man and do nothing. Barry was becoming a bad influence on his supervillain-ness.

Sighing once more, Len made his way over to the man, who was stopped slightly. He turned sharply when Len held the umbrella over his head. The man blinked at him, his brown hair matted to his forehead, his brown eyes wet with tears.

Wait…  _ Tears? _

“You looked as if you needed this more than I do.” Len gestured to the umbrella.

“Um, thank you?” The man smiled weakly. “I, er, lost my keys.”

“Must've been a really shitty day if you're crying.” Len pointed out.

“Huh?” The man wiped at his eyes, self conscious.

“Listen, Pretty Boy-”  _ (Where the fuck did  _ that  _ come from?!)  _ “- my hotel is just down the road, if you want to stay there for the night?”

“You think I'm pretty?” He asked, a faint smile on his face. “Raymond Palmer, er, Ray. I'm Ray.”

Len smirked. “I can always show you how pretty I think you are, Raymond, but I'll need more than a night.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Ray asked. “In the rain?”

“Would it be so bad if I was?”

"I don't even know your-"

"My name's Leonard Snart." He interrupted.   
  
"Captain Cold?" Ray's face fell.   
  
"My reputation precedes me." Len smirked.   
  
"Look, if you're going to rob me, just do it."   
  
"I'm not going to rob you, Pretty Boy." Len said, voice soft.    
  
"Then why the hell-"   
  
Ray was interrupted by Len's lips on his. He froze. One of Len's hands was wrapped around his waist, the other still firmly gripping the umbrella. His knees were shaking, and as Len started to pull back, he dived back in, clutching Len's shoulders.   
  
They stood there, in the downpour, kissing. Len finally, finally pulled back, and Ray whimpered, burying his face in Len's shoulder.   
  
"Shh, Pretty Boy." Len whispered.   
  
"What just happened? Why are you, why-"   
  
"Raymond." Len looked at the other man. "Why don't we go somewhere warm?"   
  
"Like your hotel room?" Ray muttered.   
  
"That's one option, sure." Len stroked Ray's side. "You'd rather not?"   
  
"You'll just fuck me and then leave."   
  
"What gave you that idea?" Len asked. "I'm not going to make you have sex if you don't want to, Pretty Boy, I just don't want to leave you in the rain. I'm a villain, but I'm not heartless."   
  
"Oh God, I just made out with Captain Cold." Ray groaned. "Barry's going to kill me!"   
  
"Barry Allen?" Len asked, shocked. "How the hell do you know Barry?"   
  
"Wait, how do  _ you _ know Barry?"   
  
"I'm  _ Captain Cold."  _ Len stressed. "How do you  _ think _ I know Barry?"   
  
"You mean you know he's-"   
  
"Keep your voice down!" Len hissed. “I've know for months. We've got a deal. I don't kill innocents, he doesn't whisk me away to Iron Heights.”

“But-”

“Raymond, do you actually want to have this conversation  _ here?  _ In the rain? You must be freezing!”

As soon as Len said as much, Ray started shivering. He was only in sweatpants and a t-shirt. “It was nice when I left, the rain came out of nowhere.”

Len sighed, putting the umbrella in Ray's hand. He unbuttoned his coat, and put it around Ray’s shoulders, helping the other man into it.

“There we go, Raymond, warm?”

Ray nodded. “But what about you?”

“I'm fine, Pretty Boy.” Len took the umbrella, and wrapped his free arm around Ray's waist. “My hotel room has two beds. Or I can get you your own room, or-”

“It's fine.” Ray leaned into Len's touch. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story Credit - "Heroes" by Zayde Wølf
> 
> T.C. - "See My Tears" by Machine Gun Kelly


End file.
